


pure bliss ( as long as i'm #1 ) .

by torabasu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, M/M, Mild Gore, Pre-Canon, Skull Fucking, Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Yandere-Like Behavior, kinda fucked up, maybe Yangire, this isn't super bad but still kinda fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torabasu/pseuds/torabasu
Summary: depsite how disgusting the boy's obsession is, the other doesn't want to leave him. even if thing's do end up the way they do.( aka boy, i love my friends and pregame garbage. have fun reading this, kiibofucker. )( i hope it's obvious that i don't condone this sort of behavior and that skullfucking is weird?? please let it be obvious im only 3 yrs old )( blease don't call me out for writing some weird stuff. blease. )





	pure bliss ( as long as i'm #1 ) .

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone this, and yes, I know it's very toxic and kinda ooc. But it's not for me to enjoy so, whatever.

another day, another notch saihara shuuchi's creep factor goes up. despite that, ouma kokichi can't push the other away. he's one of his only friends, and if it weren't for the fact that the show glorified murder, the obsession of his might not have been a big deal. kokichi feels uncomfortable every time saihara bring up the show, but he can't shoot the poor boy down. he's much too timid and the fact that he loves seeing how happy the boy gets when he talks about the many, many, many fucked up things that happen in the show just makes it so hard. he wishes he wouldn't sweat so much while he talked about it either. it makes the whole thing even worse than it already is. but he doesn't talk about how he gets when he's so passionate. he's too captivated by that look of pure and utter excitement. he's too captivated by the kind, yet obsessive boy, that stole his heart. 

"and then, in season 30-" kokichi isn't really paying attention to the words of the other, but rather the sound of his voice. it's so excited, yet soft. something about it is intoxicating. but then again, everything about saihara shuuichi intoxicated him. and saihara is well aware of it. though, he would never point it out. kokichi is one of his only friends, and so he would never point it out. not until kokichi can admit it to him. not until he can admit that despite how odd the taller boy is, that he has quite the crush on him. it doesn't have to be face-to-face, either. as long as the timid boy stays silent about his feelings, saihara won't tease him.  "hey, kokichi-chan, are you paying attention?" 

"ah, sorry, saihara-chan! i..i was just thinking about something." that's not a lie, but saihara isn't one to buy into things so easily.

"about what?" he can't help but ask. and kokichi can't help but turn red and look away. "n-nothing, really! don't worry about it, saihara-chan!" he forces out his signature 'nishishi' along with a grin. and saihara can't help but laugh at him. "you're so cute, kokichi-chan! interesting too! i think...you'd be a great character for danganronpa!" and kokichi can't help but blush at his words. it's a compliment, for sure. danganronpa is very, very popular and saying that he's interesting enough to be on a television show with fifty-two seasons is really something. "y-you're really too kind, saihara-chan.." the compliment means even more coming from someone so invested in the show as saihara. the smaller can't help but feel himself glow red, especially when the boy flashes him a genuine ( and normal ) smile. 

time passed and the boy continued to get more and more into his conversation about his favorite episodes. the more excited about it he got, the more he started to pant. kokichi doesn't say anything about it, since he's far too used it. that is, until saihara begins shooing him out. it's odd of him, and kokichi can't help but point it out. this time, it's saihara's turn to become the blushing one. "kokichi-chan, i don't think you want to be here when i, uh, y'know." 

the smaller realizes what he means immediately, and he turns beet red as he softly murmurs, "i.. wouldn't mind helping you out with that..." 

saihara can't help but laugh. kokichi shouldn't be so willing. saihara has never been with another person before, and there's a solid chance he might hurt the other. "not to be rude or anything, but, we're both inexperienced at such things and...well, you know me, so you might get hurt." kokichi has to think about if he really wants to go through with this, he nods. "i..wouldn't mind...as long as i can be your number one..i..i want to be more important than those characters you talk to me about, so....if this will make me number one in your book..i'm all for it, saihara-chan. i...just want to be your number one." 

saihara is a bit shocked to hear kokichi be so honest about his feelings. but, it's not like he stayed that way for long. "if you really want to be my number one then...prove it," is all he says as he plays his boxcutter in the smaller boy's hands, trying to fight the sadistic smirk he can feel crawling into . kokichi isn't too sure what to do with this, but he has a feeling it's not going to be pretty. "saihara-chan, i-i.....i don't know what you want me to do..."

the taller boy just shrugs, and tells him to do whatever he thinks will prove his love. kokichi nods and takes a deep breathe. without any warning, he shoves the box cutter deep into his eye socket. it hurts so much, and you can tell just by how loud he's screaming. eventually ,he stops but it's clear in he's quite a large amount of pain. he can't even speak, but that's alright, he thinks. it's all pure bliss if he's saihara's number one. what previously used to be his eye is now throbbing, and kokichi feels like he could throw up. but he doesn't. instead, he looks up at saihara and smiles. it hurts. it hurts so much, but if it proves he's dedicated then, he'd gladly go through the pain a hundred more times. 

saihara is a bit shocked, to say the least. he didn't expect the other to do something so drastic. not that he really minds, though. it just proves that the small crush the smaller had on him was something stronger. true, it was a bit drastic and disgusting, but that's what made it all the more sweet for saihara. the sight just filled him some sort of sick, sadistic pleasure. the screaming, the blood and the forced smile afterwards was all too much. "you really do love me, don't you?" 

kokichi simply nods, a smile still on his face. it still hurts. the blade is still in his eye, but at least he won't bleed out from there. or so he thinks. saihara places a swift kiss on the other's forehead before ripping the boxcutter straight out of his eye. more screams feel the room and kokichi can't help but throw up this time. it's all so painful. all of it. but it's all for saihara, so it's okay, right? right. every inch of his boy is throbbing, but it doesn't matter. he's number one to saihara right now. even if the pain goes on, it won't matter as long as saihara still loves him, it'll all be pure bliss. as long as he's number one, it's fine.

saihara can't help but feel aroused at the horrid sight in front of him. "kokichi-chan, you've never looked cuter..."   
  
and kokichi can't help but blush at those words. or maybe his cheeks are just tinted due to the blood rushing down hid face. either way, he feels flattered. he can't even thank saihara, as right before he opens his mouth, saihara asks, "can i?"  
  
kokichi already knows what's coming, and so he has to brace himself before nodding. saihara doesn't waste any time, penetrating the smaller male's eye socket. he can feel the bloody eye and the socket itself. and it feels so, so good. it soft, yet firm. ouma, on the other hand, is wincing. his body feels like it's burning, and he hates it. but he can't show discomfort. if saihara loves it, then so does he. he can't really feel anything other than pain but, the fact that it's saihara, out of all people, doing this makes his heart beat faster. it's bliss. pure bliss, he tells himself.   
  
things don't last for too much longer. though, when things are finally over, everything feels worse than before. he is well aware that these two liquids should not be mixing in his orifice. he can't help but start crying again. saihara doesn't even seem to care as he places an eyepatch over the boy's bare socket. "you did great." is all he says, before placing a kiss directly on the smaller's lips. "you're my number one." and that's all he needed to hear. everything would be pure bliss from here. even if his body becomes more and more tattered, it's fine. 

 

because he's number one to him, and it fills him with pure bliss.


End file.
